


Dressing to impress

by Lieju



Series: Distractions [4]
Category: Gaston (Bande Dessinée)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 12:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8013031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieju/pseuds/Lieju
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prunelle thinks Gaston could try to dress up sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dressing to impress

Prunelle set the day's mail down on Gaston's desk. “Gaston, you remember the company party tomorrow, right?”

“Mmhuh? Yeah, what about it?”

Prunelle gave him a look. “You need to remember to dress, well...” He gestured towards Gaston's jumper. “A bit more officially. Do you even have a suit?”

“I'm pretty sure I do. The one I always wear to these kinds of things.”

Prunelle cringed. “That horrid gray thing that's about seven sizes too big for you? Hngh.”

But he dropped the issue.

* * *

 

The car stopped in front of the apartment building.

“Here we are!” Gaston announced.

Prunelle looked thoughtful. “Gaston, about the party tomorrow...”

“Mmhuh?”

“I could lend you one of my old suits. It won't be a perfect fit, but it's bound to look better than whatever you have.”

Gaston shrugged. “Sure.”

“Great. Come on.”

Gaston was a bit surprised, but he eagerly followed Prunelle in. He had never actually been inside his apartment before.

It turned out to be a small two-room flat, divided into a mixed kitchen/living room and a bedroom.

And it was far less office-like than Gaston had assumed. He had expected more filing cabinets and typewriters. Maybe a photo-copier.

It just felt so natural to think of Prunelle in conjunction with the office he had just thought his home would be the same. The massive amount of books in the bookcase taking up most of the living room at least seemed very Prunelle.

“Come on.”

Gaston walked into the bedroom, slightly surprised the editor actually had _a bed._ Where he presumably _slept._

He sneaked a look inside his wardrobe. “You have more than one suit?”

Well, of course he did, Gaston had seen them in the office after all. Not that he had paid much attention to those. He was far partial to the range of sweaters he usually wore. Much more fluffy-looking and softer.

“I have to.” He pulled one out. “How about the brown one? It's old, but should fit you. And the colour matches your eyes. Plus I don't usually wear it so I don't think anyone would recognize it as mine.”

“So...Will I try it on now?”

“Probably a good idea.” Prunelle handed him the suit and a dress shirt and very pointedly did not look when Gaston started undressing.

Which Gaston found a bit weird, it wasn't like he hadn't seen him in his underwear before. But now it gave him the feeling he shouldn't have stood partly dressed in his bedroom.

So Gaston was relieved when he at least got the trousers on.

“I think it's okay.”

Prunelle nodded. “It doesn't look great, but it's not horrible, at least. It's a bit too big for you, which is not surprising, since you are thinner than me. Also, pull your shirt in.”

He sighed. “And your tie. Don't tell me you don't know how to tie it?”

“I do! Although I just usually leave my tie tied so I can just slip it on.”

Prunelle helped with it, fumbling a bit. “I never tie it this way around,” he explained. “Try to stand straight, Gaston.”

The younger man did so.

“Hmm.” Prunelle gave him a small appreciative smile. “You should put a bit more effort in the way you dress.”

“It looks good?”

“Yes. Although we need to get you a proper one later. I mean, you should have one that's actually your size.”

Gaston nodded. He supposed he could make an effort every now and then. He had really liked the look Prunelle had given him just now.

Maybe he could dress up every now and then? For Christmas and such. Or-

“Léon?”

If Prunelle was surprised by the use of his first name, he didn't show it. It had just felt appropriate.

“Yes?”

“When's your birthday?”

The question _did_ surprise him. “9 th of October.”

“I just thought I should know.”

There were all kinds of things he didn't know about Léon, but wanted to.

This kind of stuff had been something he hadn't even realized he had been missing.

It was different from all the hugging and kissing, not that it wasn't great, and that Gaston wasn't eager and curious to see where that would go.

But seeing how the other man lived, standing in his bedroom talking about what he should wear, knowing each other's birthdays...

He really wanted to have all that stuff too.

  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> So, I made 9.10 Prunelle's birthday. I wanted his birthday to be in the fall, around the time when blackthorn berries should be picked so they're sweet. Since I also needed the day I went through the Catholic calendar and the 9th is the feast day of St. John Leonardi, so I guess it could be his parents named him after the saint or something.


End file.
